


A Better Look

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Each time they crossed paths, Darcy ended up staring but Bucky had never caught her gazing at him before. Now he was looking right at her and she felt like she could hardly breathe.





	A Better Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Day 3 of the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon. The prompt was: Slow down. Hope you like it! xo

When Darcy Lewis looked at Bucky Barnes, everything (except her heart-rate) seemed to slow down until time itself stood still.

She'd had a crush on him since she'd doodled hearts around his picture in her middle school history text book. 

Then one day he'd shown up with Steve at the tower and somehow he'd grown even hotter than before. 

Each time they crossed paths, she ended up staring but he'd never caught her gazing at him before. Now he was looking right at her and she felt like she could hardly breathe. 

Her eyes return to her mobile as she rereads the same paragraph for the fifth time in a row. Her stomach twists and she swallows hard, finding her mouth suddenly dry. She can feel him watching and her cheeks begin to burn as she shifts in her seat uncomfortably. The tightness in her chest makes her desperate for air and she stuffs her phone into her pocket, bolting for the door. 

The elevator doors slide closed before she can reach it and she hammers the down button, muttering curses.

"Slow down, sweetheart. What's your hurry?" Bucky breathes into her ear, reaching around her for the up button. "Don't you want to stare at me some more?"

"I wasn't staring," she responds weakly, wondering whether there might be some way to pry the doors open and hurl herself down the elevator shaft.

"Sure you were," he chuckles, bathing her skin in the warmth of his breath. "You're always gawkin' at me."

She turns around to argue and finds herself at eye-level with a solid wall of beef. It must be laundry day or something because he appears to be wearing one of Steve's ridiculously skintight t-shirts and it leaves very little to the imagination. Her eyes slowly drift up to his pretty face and she wets her lips, unable to conjure a single fucking word.

"You could try talking to me," he says with a smile. "Maybe buy me dinner, get to know me better..." 

Darcy continues to stare up at him in a daze, hardly able to believe what's happening. _Did he just ask her out?_

"Or you could come up to my place for a better look," he suggests with an enticing flick of his brow.

The elevator chimes as the doors slide open behind her. She grabs him by the front of his shirt and drags him aboard. He hits the button for his floor and descends on her, pressing his wicked lips to hers. His hands settle at the back of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly and pinning her against the wall as he kisses her senseless.

"I've been dyin' to do this for ages," he confesses between kisses. 

"Really?" she asks breathily. "What took you so long?!"

"I didn't want to scare you," he replies as the doors open on his floor. It breaks her heart a little and she holds on tighter.

He deftly manages to continue kissing her as he makes his way down the hallway and into his apartment. A puff of her breath escapes as he falls back on his mattress, bringing her with him. 

"You sure about this, beautiful?" he asks, stroking her cheek. "Maybe we oughta slow down."

"Oh, hell no! You're not getting off that easy," she responds, flicking his nipple. "I was promised 'a better look'."

He rolls them over with a growl, pinning her beneath him and peels his shirt off over his head.

"Better?" he asks with a smirk.

"I think there's still room for improvement," she purrs, reaching for his belt. He grabs her wrists and slowly shakes his head.

"Ladies first," he says, licking his lips suggestively. 

"If you insist," she shrugs, taking in the inspiring topography of his exposed chest as he impatiently strips off her jeans. 

"Oh, my God," he sighs, pausing to take in her perfect pins and her pink  
polka dot panties. 

She responds by pulling off her shirt and revealing her matching bra. He works his belt loose, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as her hand slips down the front of her briefs.

"What are you doing?" he asks, unzipping his pants and sliding them off.

"The usual," she breathes, wetting her lips. "It happens when I'm thinking about you."

He's suddenly between her legs, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. 

"Why don't I take it from here?" he asks, pinching her fingers between his teeth through the gauzy fabric. 

She withdraws her hand, pressing it to his lips as he folds her knees against her chest. He sucks her fingers, giving her the eye-fucking of a lifetime as he rolls her panties off.

She calls out for him, writhing against the sheets as his tongue dances over her slick skin and his metal fingers brush up against a spot inside her that makes her see stars. Her heels sink into his back and she tugs on his hair as he pleasures her insatiably, sucking her clit and using his bionic hand until she's begging him to stop. 

He glances up at her from between her thighs with a glistening grin and crawls up the mattress, covering her body with his own.

"You're a menace," she whispers against his lips as he lines himself up against her with a roll of his hips.

"You're amazing," he replies, seating himself inside her with a solid thrust. 

The plates in his arm shift beneath her palm as he drives out breathy cries of his name and the room fills with the coarse wet sound of his body meeting hers. It's even better than they'd dared to imagine as they move together instinctively, giving every part of themselves to each other in pursuit of their release.

"You've gotta come for me, Darcy," he pleads breathlessly. 

Hearing him say her name is all it takes.

She looks up at his pretty face and time seems to stand still as they come apart together in perfect synchronicity.


End file.
